


Lights Out and I Still Hear the Rain

by lukedancewithme



Series: blind!muke oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically just fluff, i have a soft spot for blind!luke okay, like this is my first go, look how good i am at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedancewithme/pseuds/lukedancewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the power goes out and now michael's the blind one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out and I Still Hear the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



The sun had long since been covered by angry clouds, and Michael could see the first drops of rain rolling down the windows. The forecast had called for an ordinary summer storm, so neither were surprised at the weather, and instead were already half way through Luke's favorite episode of 'How I Met Your Mother'. 

Suddenly, the storm took a turn and the wind picked up, its howling reached through the walls and made Luke snuggle further into Michael's side. 

 

"Does it look nasty outside?" Luke wondered. Michael glanced towards the window and flinched. It was shaping up to be a real thunderstorm and that worried Michael, he knew how much Luke hated thunder. 

"It does, but don't worry Luke. I'll tell you when I see lightning so you can be ready for the thunder okay?" Luke let out a muffled 'humph' from where his face was buried in Michael's neck. They focused back on the TV show and Michael's finger continue scratching through Luke's hair. 

 

There was a flash, but not from the angry sky. 

 

"Michael? Did you turn the TV off?"

"No, the power went out. The wind must've hit a tree into the line. It's so dark, I can't see a thing." Luke let out a dry chuckle and Michael felt his face flush in embarrassment, "Now you know how I feel."

 

Their supply of candles and half working flashlights was in a drawer by the dishwasher, a good floor away from where they were currently situated on the sofa. And while Luke was fine for obvious reasons, Michael needed something to help him see, given his and Luke's phones were currently sitting on the coffee table dead, waiting to be charged. 

Given the low lighting caused only by the odd lightning bolt, (Michael always told Luke when there was one so he could prepare himself for the roaring thunder), Michael began to maneuver his way to the staircase. He stumbled over a pair of Vans he should've picked up earlier and Luke must've heard him swear under his breath because he started giggling. 

 

"Here Mikey, I'll guide you. I know this furniture lay-out like the back of my hand." Luke got up from the couch and easily side stepped the coffee table and adjacent recliner. He made his way over to Michael a hell of a lot more gracefully and took his hand. 

 

Luke slowly guided Michael down the stairs and into the hall way, from there he took ten or so steps before taking a right into the kitchen. He swiftly rounded the island in the center, a task which left Michael fumbling over his feet in the dark, and stopped perfectly in front of the 'Black-out Kit' drawer. Michael knelt down and grabbed the first flash light he touched, checking to make sure it worked, as well as pulled out some candles and matches to put around the apartment. 

Once they were snuggled back up on the couch, surrouned by a hazy glow and the smell of pines, Luke took his head from out of Michael's neck and spoke.

 

"You know it was kind of a nice change of pace."

"What was, the power going out?"

"No, getting to lead you around, like you were the blind one."

 

Michael just found Luke's lips in the dark and kissed him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is a mess please love me
> 
> lukedancewithme.tumblr.com


End file.
